May's Perspective
by Everyone's-RubyStaryu-x
Summary: May's diary on the film, Jirachi Wish Maker. Max should learn to stop writing stupid things, Ash should confess to Misty, and should she ask Drew about those roses he gives her? Poke' Contest Oneshot. Read and Review please!


May's Diary! (P.S Max was here, May is a loser!) (PP.S Max is stupid for stealing my diary to write in it!)

(PPP.S May needs to stop assuming Max hasn't read ALL of this diary)

(PPPP.S Max knows that if he ever were to lay another finger on this diary that his sister May would make sure he wouldn't HAVE a finger next time to lay on this.)

(PPPPP.S May needs to stop being a gulpin and close her big fat mouth!)

(PPPPPP.S Oh Yeah? Well maybe Max should stop writing in MAY'S diary!)

(PPPPPPP.S You're taking up diary room and why are you both talking in third person? It's just wierd...)

(PPPPPPPP.S ASH! STOP WRITING IN MY DIARY ASWELL!)

(P.S Ash is sorry.)

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh! I forgot to fold my final wish paper over! Grrr, so annoying. So now my wish will never come true. I can't tell you the wish, it's bad luck. XD

Max is being very quiet, he didn't even want any food this evening.

Ash is giving him a sympathetic look right now, Pikachu is fast asleep on his shoulder. Ash didn't eat much either for that fact. Brock and me both pointed that out straight away when as soon as we put the food down, he waited for us and then picked at it.

I wonder what's bugging him? He looks like he's trying to work something out... Maybe he read one of those jokes he didn't understand, or this has something stuck in his head from a crossword, like, 'four letter word for affection' or something. That's LOVE by the way ;)

Probably the one word he will never understand! Lol.

I hear he had another female companion before me. I think, her name was... Missy? Maya? Muffy? Something along those lines.

I'll just ask Ash...

Ah, so yes, Misty. That was it.

Yeah, as I was saying, according to Brock it sounds obvious that Ash had a 'thing' for her. I need to meet this girl!

Haha, Max told me earlier that Ash gave him a pep talk the other night. Some mumbo jumbo about being in someone's heart. I'm just kidding, it's not mumbo!

He then said something like, "I miss her everyday" Well, Ash has only ever travelled with Misty before me, so I guess it must be true, Ashy has the hots for her! Ha!

Anyway, I still am no closer to making a love-life for myself, Brock's too old, Max is my brother, and Ash is... well, taken and also, he's Ash.

Harley, I am convinced is a homosexual, who says "Ravishing"?

That leaves Drew. Equals biggest ass hole I've ever met! In fact, why the hell should he be allowed to take up room in MY diary? But oh well, I like writing about what an arrogant ass he just happens to be. Ugh, he has millions of fangirls, and boys.

He can be 'ok' sometimes, but very very rarely do we get to the stage where he's given up winding me up and I am no longer trying to kill him.

And what is with the roses? No thorns I have noticed too. Does Drew have a wittle crush on me? Now that could be fun to tease him about... He's sweet, rarely and can be really kind. But rarely.

Anyway, Ash is moping in self pity, is that... Hero by Enrique Iglesias he's so carefully listening to? Uh oh he's forgotten everyone else on the planet has ears, he's singing.

He's not good. We all found that out when humming Max's and I's mother's lullaby. And Jirachi wanted me, eherm, 'us' to sing it to him!

Max has finally fallen asleep, he's got his arms folded over him, almost as if he's cuddling Jirachi by him again.

Oh, result! Ash is fast asleep, he's leant on a log, Pikachu's in his lap now.

He's snoring slightly, his mouth agape too.

Ash is probably the closest I shall ever get to a boyfriend. And he's just a friend to me. I mean, when I first met him, I thought he was kind of cute. But then I realised he's a bit like fruit cake. Traces of nuts present. We're totally close friends now, and he's just like Max's and my older brother. Brock is like the dad. We're a strange little family. That is granted.

But what happens after Hoenn? Will me and Max travel with Brock and Ash? Or will they ditch me like poor Misty? Well, I heard she had to run a water gym in Kanto, but surely, she is Ash's age! She can't run a gym! Can she? I hope I travel with them. They're like a second family and two brothers I've never had.

Oh here comes Brock, he's telling me we're getting up early tomorrow, we've got to get to Slateport early for a Contest. I may enter. I wonder if ass hole Drew will be there? Anyways, Brocks telling me to put down my pen now. So, good night Diary, the millenium comet was amazing, and Jirachi was cute! I may have to ring Misty. Let May the magnificent's matchmaking skills be unleashed!

Maybe I could ask Drew about the roses?

Signing out,

May Maple

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
